Quakecraft
"Test your reflexes in this fast paced game, and be the first to 25 points to win! Use your trusty Railgun and blast your fireworks at your enemies to kill them. Gain coins and upgrade your trigger to reduce your trigger cooldown. Change how your railgun looks with different cases, and even change the color and size of your firework! Hats and different armor are also available to you. Stand out, and let them know who the best is!" Quakecraft is a free-for-all, first person shooter game. The first player to get 25 kills wins. The only weapon you have is a hoe, known as a railgun. You can shoot one beam at a time with an upgradable cooldown. To confirm you hit your target, a firework will shoot off and a death sound will play (depending on your selection in the shop). Different maps have different numbers of players ranging from 7-12 depending on the size of the map. 'Modes' Solo Deathmatch * 7-12 players (depends on map) * 1 kill = 1 point * 1st player with 25 points wins Teams Team Deathmatch * 16 players (8v8) * 1 kill = 1 point * 1st team with 100 point wins Mechanics Killstreak & Multikills The more kills you get before you are killed, the higher your killstreak. When you shoot your bullet goes straight until it runs into a solid block. If it hits a player it still has the potential of hitting all players behind them. When you reach a killstreak it will announce for example "Hypixel is on a killing spree" or "Hypixel is on a Rampage" depending on what killstreak level you have reached. Killing more than one player at once gives you credit for both kills. Killing mutiple people at once will display a DOUBLE KILL or TRIPLE KILL in chat (unless you have a special raingun such as the Bling Bling Thing). Killstreak levels Maps Teams * Every player's armor will portray the team color * Every player's firework color will be changed to the team color seth''' was here''' I Name 'Shop' The Quakecraft shop is accessible by clicking on the emerald in any Quakecraft Lobby, located in the player inventory. Once opened, you will notice several categories. Each category represents a different aspect of the game you can upgrade, change, or unlock. To get access to more features, you will need to play games and earn coins. Coins can be obtained by playing games. Coins can be spent on many upgrades and purchases in the shop. Your amount of coins per kill, win, and killstreak can be tripled by purchasing a booster on the Hypixel Store. Any player who purchases a donor rank before Augest 1st, 2014 will have a permanent coin multiplier. If you are a non-donor or did not purchases donor before Augest 1st, you can still achieve a multiplier by gaining experience from playing games. How to earn coins Within the ingame shop for Quakecraft lie an incredible selection of items, ranging from railgun upgrades to cosmetic items like hats and armor. Below is a complete list of items that can be purchased, including information about them. Hats Kits Odds & Ends Kill sounds 'Barrels' 'Cases' Lasers 'Muzzles' 'Triggers' Rainguns are made up of different combinations of triggers, muzzles, barrels, cases, and lasers. Right clicking with your railgun will shoot a laser, while left clicking will causes you to perform an air dash. Depending on your reload speed, there is a slight cooldown between shooting a laser. Air dashing also has a set delay that can not be upgraded. Certain railguns change the wording in chat when you kill someone. For example, if you shoot someone with the Bling Bling Thing it will say that you bazinga'd someone instead of gibbed. At the end of the game, if you win, your gun name will be displayed in chat. Railguns Quest Master Tips & Tricks Upgrades Your trigger changes the game! While upgrading the trigger can be pricey and have little change on the time of the reload, the .5 seconds you can shave off of your reload time will change the game for you, in your favor. Due to the EULA, all players have access to this upgrade. A personal preference of mine is to not use a hat or kit. Using these causes you to stand out more and therefor becoming a more noticeable target. Hardware Your hardware is made up of several things including, your computer, monitor, keyboard, mouse, etc. This is vital in being successful in Quake. Players with less than perfect functioning hardware have a drastically lower chance of winning games. Your computer specifications are more important than peripherals. A slow computer is worse than a slower functioning mouse. Low FPS is a common culprit for causing players to perform poorly. By hitting F3, you can see how many FPS you are currently running. Any FPS lower than 30 is less-than optimal and may causes you to perform poorly. Ping Your connection to the internet is very vital. While you might have great FPS, your internet speed could be lacking, causing you to be playing a few seconds behind. Check your internet speed here! If your download speed is below 5, you have a higher chance of playing delayed. Also, your location is important. Depending on where you live, you will have a different ping. The higher your ping, the slower the connection you have to the server. Improving your ping is not as simple as upgrading your internet package. Practice Practice is extremely important! Quake is not as much of a strategy based game as it is a skill based game. To improve and perfect on your skill, you will need lots of practice! Don't worry if you loose lots of games. The more you play, the better of a player you will become. This will take time and patience! Giving yourself a goal to reach is always a great way to keep you motivated. You can check your current stats in the Quakecraft Lobbies or on a third party website such asplancke.nl. Attitude Having a positive attitude while playing is a great way to win more games. If you are finding yourself becoming frustrated with the game, take a 10 min (minimum) break. This does not mean to just go play another game, actually get up from your computer and go do something else for a bit. This will help you clear your mind of frustration and return to the game with a fresh start feeling. Frustration will cause your accuracy to suffer! Aim Your aim is an important part of being the first to 25. When shooting a player, predict where they are going to move. For example, if someone is falling, aim where they will be landing. Pay attention to player names, if you see one through a wall around a corner, if they are close enough, you can shoot them from around the corner. Don't forget to incorporate your own movements into your aim. Trivia * Without any rank, you can own only 16 (19.8%) cosmetic items. With VIP it's 45 (55.5%) and with VIP+ it's 76 (93.8%). MVP increases maximum cosmetic items to 79 (97.5%) and with MVP+ you can have all cosmetic items (81), including Hypixel's Hat and Sweg Kit. * Oct 3, 2015 update makes all items accessible with coins. Bugs * At shop you can see "Kills: 1 Coin", but from last update it's 3 coins. It shows "Kills: 3 Coins". 'Updates' Sources * Hypixel's Quakecraft info: https://hypixel.net/quakecraft * Tips & Tricks +: https://hypixel.net/threads/guide-tips-tricks-info-for-quakecraft.248471/ * Oct 3, 2015 update notes: https://hypixel.net/threads/quakecraft-update.440994/ __FORCETOC__ Category:Minigames Category:Quakecraft Category:Shooter